Sour Sweets
by Dark Fade
Summary: L has fallen in love with Light and realizes it's a problem...but for once he wants to listen to his heart, not his head. LxLight, NearxMello
1. Chapter 1

The sugar on his lips provided a sense of comfort as L wearily blinked. His frustrations and concerns were growing as the Kira case went unsolved. He knew exactly who Kira was, there wasn't any way possible that his deductions had flaw when it came to this. Light Yagami was Kira, but L needed more evidence to prove his theory. He sighed and adjusted his position on the bed, attempting to not disturb his sleeping Kira. He awkwardly tried to stretch his arm over Light, trying to grab another doughnut, however Light simply curled up closer to L's bare chest, his breath soft and warm. The detective silently stared at him, heart twisting. He never would have estimated that this would occur. He frowned and fell back onto the bed, giving up on reaching his sweet treat.

"I believe I might be in love." L muttered, "this is rather interesting, especially since my love is the man I've dedicated my life to bringing down. Hmm, the irony is rather amusing once one thinks about it. I've never been in a situation quite like this one." He glanced down at Light, a sad smile creeping across his face. He looked peaceful, one might dare to even say _innocent_. L never imagined he would use that term to describe Light Yagami. Inhaling, he slightly moved downwards, pulling Light closer into his arms. This was dangerous, he knew this for sure. But what was life without danger? Certainly not his. In his line of work, he was capable of dying any day. But as long as his calculations and assumptions were accurate, he didn't worry.

"I wonder what will happen when I do die," L wondered quietly. He had two successors in mind; Mello and Near. They were both brilliant students at Wammy's and were certainly capable of taking his place. If only the two could work together, become a team, a partnership, or anything that would unite them… Light would surely be caught and convicted within weeks. However, he knew that was nothing but yet another senseless pipedream. Mello loathed Near and Near was rather a loner. Although L was confident that Near would gladly work alongside Mello, he knew the boy would work fine alone.

"You're still awake, Ryuzaki?" Light sleepily asked.

"You may call me L, while in bed, Light."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure which you would prefer." He opened an eye and peered up at the detective groggily.

"You seemed set on calling me L earlier as you screamed." L smirked as Light's face turned bright red.

"L! Alright, I'll call you L. Besides," Light turned halfway up, placing a slender hand on L's cheek. "Can you blame me for screaming?" L resisted the urge to smile. L was rather experienced when it came to sex, and typically chose partners who were. Light on the other hand, had never been touched.

"How are you feeling?"

"You were right, I am a little sore but it's nothing I can't deal with." Light slowly turned over, wrapping an arm around L's waist.

"I see, you will be especially sore tomorrow. Be sure not to get into a hurry." L gently kissed his Kira's forehead. "Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good. I will be leaving to England tomorrow. Will you be able to handle everything here?" L watched for his reaction. If he grew excited with this news, it could mean Light had plans to begin killing in his absence.

"Oh really? Why? I'll miss you." He yawned. Damn him.

"I must speak with my two successors. I could of course, do what I typically do when speaking with the children at Wammy's and speak with them over video chat. But, I would rather visit them face to face. I'm curious to see if they are actually getting along." L mumbled the last part. He noticed Light's eye twitch at the word _successor_. Did he not realize that L would need one? Or maybe he feared that his successor would be able to catch him?

"You have two successors?" He asked calmly, but L could hear the hint of worry in his tone.

"No, Light. I would prefer for my two options to form a partnership and both become my successors, but I know this won't happen. I have two prime choices, but I haven't picked one yet." Maybe that was a mistake to tell Light. After all, Light might panic and try to kill him sooner. Hmm...

"Ah, I understand now. But seeing as you won't die any time soon, I am not too worried about meeting either of them."

"Yes, I don't believe I will die soon, but one day I will and I _will _need someone to replace me."

"Let's change the subject, okay?" Light mumbled into L's chest.

"You need to sleep Light, you'll be in charge in my absence." L placed a hand on the back of Light's head, softly rubbing his hair. "But before you do go to sleep, could you hand me that doughnut that is on the nightstand?" Light rolled over, opening the box of Krispy Kremes and extracted a lemon filled treat. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Light pulled the blankets up to his chest, eyes shutting.

"Pleasent dreams," L whispered.

**_Thanks for reading! I didn't really like this chapter...at all...actually. The second chapter should be up soon and it will be longer and better. I hope you enjoyed~_**


	2. Chapter 2

"L? Oh, Near! It's L! L came to visit!" Mello rushed through Roger's office door, almost stumbling over his own feet. He crashed into the detective, wrapping his arms around L's slender body. L softly chuckled, patting Mello's back.

"Hello, Mello." Near plopped onto the floor behind Mello, giving L a slight smile and wave. The detective eyed the worn, stuffed rabbit that then child held. "Hello Near, how are you? I brought you a new toy." L reached inside the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He tossed Near a brown teddy bear and felt his heart warm as Near's eyes grew slightly larger.

"Thank you so much L." Near said, with a hint of excitement in his tone. L could see the irritation in Mello as the chocolatier crossed his arms.

"I brought you a gift as well, Mello." L dug around the bag for another minute before extracting a golden wrapped candy bar. "This is a special sort of chocolate that is only in Japan. I hope you enjoy it as well as I tend to."

"Thanks!" Mello reached for the bar and slid it into his back pocket. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why _are_ you here?"

"Oh, no reason, really. I merely missed you and Near and thought it best to visit. What kind of person would I be if I didn't visit my two possible successors?" Mello's eyes narrowed as he sat on the ground beside Near. The pale child began to absent mindedly twirl the blondes' hair.

"Sure."

"Just thank L for taking the time out of his busy schedule _to_ come visit, Mello." A smile tugged at the edges of Near's lips and Mello slipped an arm around his waist.

"I'm assuming Roger has yet to know of your little love affair?" L asked, an eyebrow raised. Mello's cheeks turned red.

"It's not like I'm going to tell him. Roger has a hard time with gayness."

"He isn't very open-minded." Near muttered, playing with his new toy. "Which is the reason why he hasn't been informed of your sexuality."

"Yes, I suppose that is true. I don't plan on telling Roger about who I chose to have relations with. I would rather discuss that with Watari." L teased.

"When do we get to meet your boyfriend?" Mello blurted out, blushing even more.

"Mello!" Near grumbled, turning and placing a cool hand to the blondes burning cheek. "You're very rude."

"You're dying to know as well, Near. You just won't admit it!"

"My love affairs are none of your concern," L rubbed the back of his neck. _Why was Mello so intrigued suddenly? Yes the teen is always full of questions for me, he never seemed so interested with my affairs. Perhaps there is something more to this…perhaps he's questioned his choices about Near. Or maybe he's seeking guidance from my answers. I must speak with him alone. _

"We'll meet him eventually," Near mumbled. He held Mello's hand, not making eye contact with the chocolatier. The door re-opened as Roger stuck his head through the threshold. Mello shoved the white haired teen from him.

"Get away from me you stupid albino." He snarled. L winced as Near's face collided with the cold floor. Mello has to act abusive and cruel to Near in front of Roger…it wasn't right. Just because that stuck up prude of an old man was old fashioned, it shouldn't mean that these kids had to suffer.

"Mello, must we talk about your bullying behavior once more? Come here Near. Mrs. Taka wants to speak with you about an upcoming assignment."

"Alright," Near climbed to his feet, rubbing a hand against his cheek. L could see the pain in Mello's eyes as the young prodigy walked away. The door closed once more. Mello smacked his forehead, groaning.

"Damn it."

"He understands, Mello. But what I can't comprehend is why you care about Roger's opinion. You have never allowed someone else's thoughts or beliefs influence your actions before."

"I don't want him to separate us." Mello quietly admitted. "What if moves Near to another hallway? Switches him to other classes so we can't see each other. Or what if he kicks me out? Where would I go? What would Near do?" His voice was quivering.

"I have power over Whammy's, Mello. If you exposed your secret to Roger, you would be safe for as long as I am alive. When I am dead, you will be leaving the orphanage anyway. I will handle Roger. If he insists on removing you from the boarding school, then you and Near will move in with me and I will allow you to live with me. You could still attend Whammy's classes, simply over an internet connection." Mello's eyes were huge.

"We would _live_ with _you_? That would be amazing, L! Now I really hope he will kick us out!" Mello grinned. "Can I go tell Roger now?"

"Take this seriously!" L chuckled. "You will be living on the streets if you provoke him to expelling you and Near."

"You wouldn't be so cruel." Mello fell back on his hands, stretching his legs out.

"I am not exactly known for my kindness."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so when do we get to meet this mystery man you're with?"

"Ah…."

_**I'm so sorry for this being a crappy short chapter. I've been sick and redecorating my room all weekend and today. My friend and I just finished drawing and painting Deidara on my wall. Next to L and Mello. XD Well, I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! I apologize that it's taken this long to get the third chapter up, I have been swamped with things to do. I will hopefully have the fourth chapter up before the 22**__**nd**__**, but if I don't then it will probably be awhile seeing as I will be at MTAC :D Perhaps that will spark some creativity! If anyone had any ideas or you would like to see this story go in a certain direction, review, or private message me. Thank you **_

"Ryuzaki!" Numerous voices filled the headquarters and L stepped through the threshold, knocking rain of his shirt. "Welcome back!"

"Enjoy your trip?"

"How was England?"

"It was fine," L's eyes scanned the room, searching for a certain Light Yagami. "Everything was great." _Where are you, Kira? You were the only thing that helped keep my sanity on that dreadfully long plane ride home, and now you are nowhere to be found? _

"Did you bring back any souvenirs? I've always wanted to go to England!" Matsuda span around in his chair and rolled towards L.

"I'm afraid I didn't return with any gifts, I'm sorry Matsuda. Where is Light?"

"Oh, he hasn't come down from his room all day. He might be sick. Mr. Yagami checked on him earlier and Light said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Seeing as Light and I share a bedroom, his sickness will not be a pleasant thing to deal with. Watari says I have a weak immune system from the lack of nutrients." L mumbled the last sentence, thinking aloud. That old man had always fussed at L to eat right.

L began up the stairs, determined to check on his Kira. What if Light wasn't sick? What if he was actually in their room, writing names in a concealed notebook?

_No, I'm being paranoid. I'm certain Aizawa or Matsuda would have mentioned a surge in killings while I was gone. Perhaps Light is _actually_ sick. In that case, I feel somewhat guilty. No. I don't feel guilty. He is a psychotic serial killer. But he is _my_ psychotic serial killer. I'm too complex for even myself. I need a piece of cake. _L sighed and turned the knob to his bedroom, revealing a pale Light, tucked away in bed.

"I hear you're unwell?" L softly smiled, closing the door.

"L! I mean, Ryuzaki! You're back!" Light covered his mouth and coughed for a moment, a weak grin plastered on his lips. "How was your trip? Did you like the plane ride?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, knowing L's hatred for tight spaces.

"Loved every minute of it. Have you taken any medication for your illness?" The detective sauntered across the room and sat on the bed, softly stroking his lover's hair. "You feel warm."

"I don't have a temperature, your hand is freezing. And, I only have a cold. It's nothing." Light pressed his lips to L's hand.

"I see,"

"How were your successors?"

"They were fine," Silence consumed the air around them as L watched Light with wary eyes. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. "Light, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about coming out to your father?" L couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as Light's eyes grew round. "Perhaps, not coming out about our relationship, but your sexuality?"

"I-I…no! I couldn't dare do that to my father, let alone my family. He is strictly old fashioned and wouldn't tolerate his son being….his _son_ being _gay_. That's almost as bad as being Kira in his eyes! You wouldn't ask me to tell them, would you? I don't know if I even could, I mean that-" L placed his hand over Light's mouth, stopping the long mashed together words at once.

"I wasn't asking you to, Light." L said quietly, pulling his Kira into his arms. "I was curious to see what your reaction would be and your opinion on the matter."

"I don't think I could ever tell my family…" Light trailed off, tenderly removing L's hand, and placed it to his hip. "They would be so ashamed of me, Ryuzaki."

"Why do you care so much about what your family thinks of you?" L asked, cocking his head to the side. For Kami's sake, the man was Kira, and he feared his family's reactions to what gender he preferred to kiss, or even love? Whoa, there was that L word again. L's heart thudded. Was it possible that Kira could love?

"I _care_ about my family, L. I don't want to disappoint them." Light sat up, coughing. L tried to reach for him, but Light moved away. Was Light angry?

"I still don't understand…"

"You don't understand? You're L! The great detective who understands _everything_." Light laughed dryly, sarcasm dripping off his words like venom. "I guess you understand everything but family, huh?"

"You do have a point. I lived in an orphanage from my seventh birthday up until my sixteenth."

"Exactly, you _never_ had a family. You _don't_ have a family. You don't understand what it's like to disappoint someone who you want to make proud." Light was standing now, his voice uneven. Why was he so upset?

"You mustn't become so worked up, Light. I was simply attempting to understand your feelings on the matter."

"I'm going for a walk." Light said abruptly, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair. "I'll be back later on." L watched as Light stormed out of the bedroom, the door slamming.

"Maybe you are right, Light. I never had a family. It felt as if I only lived in a household with people for those years, being abused. But that's why I rely on you, my first friend, my first true lover, to teach me such strange things such as Love, and companionship. I'm sorry." L's voice was weak, and quiet as he sat on the bed, staring at the door.

_**Okay, yeah. This chapter sucked horribly. See why I need some better ideas? *laughs nervously* I'm working on a Naruto fic as we speak (or, well, as you read), maybe that will stir up some creative juices? Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well...this is a bit depressing. I had written quite a bit into this chapter when I accidently deleted it all. Sigh. Well, thanks for the nice reviews and story alerts. Whoever my tenth reviewer is will get a one shot of their choice. Any pairing you would like. Well, this chapter is sort of fun to write, I found out. Hopefully writing it a second time will prove to be more fun T.T *dies* Enjoy~  
P.S: Don't die of shock at my quick updating, I'm sure this is a once in a life time thing XD_**

Light hadn't spoken to him in a week. L didn't understand. What he said to Light hadn't been that bad, had it? No, Light was acting like a woman, Mello had pointed out to L. Perhaps seeking romantic advice from Mello hadn't been such a good idea...

_"I apologize for taking time out of your studying, Mello." L said, leaning forward and adjusting his webcam over a bit. "Thank you speaking with me." _

_"You didn't interupt my studying, Mello lazily crossed his legs and shifted his position in the large, black computer chair he sat in. He snapped off a piece of chocolate before continuing. "You interupted my physics class. But that's alright with me. I know more about the material than the teacher does." He shrugged. "So what _do_you need? You never have one on one video conferences with people, let alone me. Did Roger mention something about my behavior? I swear Matt and I did not set Linda's sketchbook on fire." Mello quickly added with a worried look._

_"No, Mello. That's not what this is about, and I will forget I heard any of that." L snatched a few sugar cubes off his desk and dropped them into his cup. "Actually this is about my relationship." Mello's blue eyes grew wide._

_"You're seriously coming to _me _for relationship advice? Don't you have Watari for that?" The detective chuckled._

_"Watari is much older than I, and Light is a few years my junior. Actually, he is only four years older than you, Mello. I was assuming you could possibly relate to him since you are close in age." Mello grinned. _

_"You sound creepy, L."_

_"Mello." L warned, adding a bit of coffee to his sugar. He didn't like much coffee with it. It ruined the taste. "Can you be mature about this conversation? Or should I seek advice from Near?" That did it. Mello tensed and sat up straight. Even though they were a couple, Mello still considered Near competition. What a shame..._

_"What's going on with Light?" Mello asked seriously. L took a deep breath and quickly explained their fight. Mello grew silent, a thoughtful expression on his face._

_"I see. Perhaps his father has threatened him before about being gay? Or maybe he is extremely homophobic. Just look at Roger." Mello snorted. "I don't see how anyone could be more conservative than him, though. Being gay really is frowned upon, L." Mello had a point. _

_"Then why doesn't he come forward and say this to me? Why does he ignore me, and avert his gaze when I'm in the same room with him? The men on this case are growing suspicious." L placed his face in his hands. "This is also getting in the way _of _the case."_

_"Why don't you do something so he can't avoid you? Lock him a room with you, claim it's to prove he isn't Kira, or something." L's eyes lit up as he lifted his head. "Obviously I sparked an idea? You look inspired." Mello warily watched his mentor through the screen. L picked up his mug and ate a few cubes as the warm coffee ran down his throat._

_"Actually Mello, that is a spectacular idea. I believe I have an idea now. Thank you very much."_

"You have to be kidding me." Light groaned as L secured the cuff around his wrist. "L, I have places to be, places to go. I don't want to drag you along."

"You just proved to me your Kira."

"Alright, fine. I'll do this stupid experiment with you, if it will prove my innocence."

"Good, I thought you would come around." L inwardly chuckled. This had better work.

**_Alright, I know. This chapter is ridiculously short. But I thought that was a great place to leave off. Reviews would be appreciated! Also, if you would like to see the story go in a certain way, let me know! Thanks~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, I'm writing this while on the way to MTAC! Middle Tennessee Anime Convention! Whoo. If anyone else is going, I'll be the person dressed up as Naruto pulling an L around. Yeah. I tried to get my friend to do Sasuke but she had her heart set on L. This should be interesting…**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! You guys keep me inspired! Enjoy the chapter!**_

L watched intently as Light leaned closer into his computer screen. He hadn't seemed too please with L's idea to cuff the two together. The eighteen year old sat with an irritated expression as he read over the files appearing on the screen. _Clever Light, appear interested in the files on Kira. Yes, it may fool Aizawa and the others, but I know your true identity. And this is why I love you. Damn._ L thoughtfully chewed on his thumb.

"Ryuzaki?" Kira turned to gaze into L's dark, black eyes. He wore a soft smile on his lips. "How do you feel about to going out for lunch?" L blinked.

"I thought Light wasn't speaking to me."

"I apologize, I shouldn't be so rude to you. You're only doing your job, right? I mean, if I was in your place I would probably do the same thing." His genuine smile was replaced with a faux grin. L's heart thumped painfully in his chest. His stomach always turned with Light smiled at him like that. _Why does my stomach feel as if butterflies are having a civil war inside of me? I only feel that way when he has that certain look. Maybe it's because I am the only one who can see through the mask he wears constantly? At night, Light always appears real, there isn't a false thing about him…he acts like himself. That's the Light I love. Not Kira, but Light Yagami. Right? _"Ryuzaki, you have been staring at me for the past five minutes. Do you not want to go eat? We could go somewhere that has your favorite desserts."

"Sure, as long as whatever dining establishment we do go to has strawberry short cake, and dango." L span his chair around to face the large, blank screen in front of him. "I assume you are about to ask if we can return to the bedroom for you to change?" L chuckled inwardly as Light's eyes narrowed.

"I have healthy personal hygiene habits, unlike you." L shrugged but slightly gasped and Light leapt to his feet and began to storm up the stairs, pulling the crouched detective off his chair. "_Which_ I hope to change, for you."

"I despise tiny spaces, such as showers and bath tubs. I only wash myself when necessary." L muttered as Light drug him up the stairs.

**XxX**

"You are not wearing _that_. Your shirt is stained with chocolate and...what is that," Light paused, struggling to find the right word for the mysterious pinkish stains. "maybe cake? Jesus, L, you had strawberry cake four days ago. Do you really not change your shirt? I thought Aizawa was joking." Light sighed and placed his face in his hands. "First, we will put you in the shower. Second, we will explore my closet to find you something...more _suitable_, for the public." Light wrinkled his nose at his lover who simply stuck his fists into his baggy pants. L walked towards a mirror, examining himself. Yes, his oversized, white sweat shirt had multiple stains on it. Yes, his baggy navy pants contained mysterious brown smudges and engulfed his body. Yes his hair was a mess, but wasn't it always? _I do look smaller, especially with my stance. _L mused in his head.

"Is Light embarrassed to be seen with me?" L asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. "I don't see anything wrong with my appearance. Except the shirt could have a few more chocolate stains, I should get on that." He tried to walk towards his candy stash which was concealed in his nightstand, but Light pulled on the chain, knocking L off his feet. He landed with a crash on the floor.

"Oh, no you don't. L, you need to be cleaned and fixed up. Don't give me that confused, insulted look. You damn well know what I mean." Light grumbled, seizing his wrist and began to pull the detective into their shared bathroom. "Come on, I'll help you wash."

"Trying to seduce me now? Hmm, I wouldn't put it past you." L muttered as Light threw open the door. He pointed at the small shower.

"See? It's big, big enough for two people. Don't you want to feel the warm water on your bare skin?" Light was pressed against L now, whispering in his ear. His hot breath caused L to shudder. _Could I take a bath in your warm, sweet breath?_

"I was correct with my previous statement. You are attempting to seduce me." L's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Whatever it takes to get you into a shower." Light chuckled, opening the glass door. He turned the water onto warm and proceeded to close the door. He began to loosen his tie as L casually leaned against the door frame.

"Enjoy your shower," L looked towards the ground.

"You are getting in it as well. I'm going to help you bathe." At his words, L could feel a tightening in his pants. Why was that so arousing?

"Interesting." L muttered, retrieving the keys to the handcuffs in his pocket. He carefully unlocked his cuff, then tossed the key to Light, who released his restraints. A moment later, Light had stripped, and took a step toward L and began to remove his shirt. L lifted his arms and allowed the shirt over his head. He then quickly shed the filthy pants and his boxers. "Is the water at a suitable temperature?" L asked warily as he climbed into the shower. The warm beads of water hit his body, causing him to exhale with pleasure. This did feel rather good. L had to give that to Light. Light wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. L placed an arm around Light's neck, bringing his face closer to his own. Their lips locked...

**_XxX_**

Almost an hour later, the two emerged from the bathroom, both only in boxers. "See? Was it that bad?" Light gently kissed L's neck and rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

"I better get a reward." L mumbled, touching the now burning spot on his throat.

"You might if you behave." Light threw the doors to his armoire open, exposing numerous shirts and jeans alike. "Now let's see what we have…" He took a step back, not noticing L's horrified expression. "I want to see you in something other than white." He muttered this more to himself than to L. "You're so damn pale…"

"You are the stereotypical gay man, now aren't you Light?" L mumbled. "Headstrong fashion sense."

"I have good taste. Here, put this on." He tossed L a form fitting black tee. L caught the shirt with ease, but simply stared at the piece of clothing as if it was a foreign object.

"Must I?"

"Yes, you must." Light didn't bother to look at the detective as he rummaged through his wardrobe. L sighed and tugged the shirt on, feeling rather uncomfortable as the fabric stuck to his body. "We need to take you shopping, anyway. You have a lot of money, right? Obviously you must if you were able to have this building constructed so quickly and efficently."

"I have money because I don't waste it on useless things such as _shopping sprees_." L flinched at the word. There wasn't anything wrong with his clothing...

_**XxX**_

After wrestling with a pair of skinny jeans, L was finally dressed. Light was currently dressing, which gave L a moment to analyze himself in the mirror. His black shirt clung perfectly to his chest and back, showing off how thin he truly was. The black skinny jeans were tight on his ass, which he could swear Light enjoyed seeing, and felt incredibly uncomfortable. But that wasn't the worst part. Light had 'allowed' L to borrow a pair of white converse.

"These shoes feel so tight." L shifted back and forth, wriggling his toes. "I believe my feet have developed claustrophobia."

"I don't think that's possible, Ryuzaki." L turned to see Light closing the door to his armoire and smiled. Light was beautiful. In L's eyes, he didn't care what Light wore. He would look like an angel in anything...

_He isn't an angel. He's more like a demon. He is Kira. _L tried to tell himself.

"Please give me your wrist, Light, I need to reattach the handcuffs." L reached out to grasp Light's thin wrist, and quickly cuffed it before cuffing his own.

"Of course." Light quietly said. "L, before we head downstairs, I want to apologize for yelling at you. I understand that you were only trying to figure out why I didn't want to come out to my family. My father isn't open minded when it comes to this sort of thing. I fear his rejection and my mother's reaction. The topic of homosexuality has come up before, and my father was disgusted at the thought." Light sighed. "I'm sorry, L."

"I'm sorry too, Light." L gently rubbed Light's check, kissing his forehead lightly. "But, there is only one way I can forgive you."

Light frowned, "I guess that's understandable. What is it?"

"You have to promise to never force me to wear skinny jeans again." Light laughed and laid his head on L's shoulder.

"I can't promise that." He slipped L's hand into his and began to pull him towards their bedroom door. "Come on, let's go eat."

**_This chapter was somewhat useless…fluff…until the end. I didn't like it….at all…I'm back from MTAC (Yeah I wrote the beginning on the ride up). BUT IT WAS AMAZING. The moment I started walking across the parking lot Fail ninja shouted hi at me and an Asian took my photo. A lot of people hugged me and took my picture. Also, like I stated at the beginning of the chapter, my friend who was dressed as L had two separate group of people who yelled at her, 'L IS DEAD, GET A LIFE.' Hehehe, it was great. At our hotel, we also met a kick ass twelve year old girl who watched as we cosplayed and role played in the hallway._**

**_One last thing, I live in Tennessee. Last night we had about ten tornados in the county that I live in, and a bordering county. One was on my road, and another about ten minutes from my house. A lot of things have been destroyed and I could hear a lot of ambulances at ten PM. Please keep us in your prayers (if praying is your thing) or at least in your thoughts. _**

**_Reviews would be nice!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow guys, thanks for the amazing feedback and all of the alerts. You guys are seriously the shit. Wow..I've never said that before. O,o But I should update a bit more now that the musical I've been working on is FINALLY OVER. Everything went fine with exception of me stumbling across the stage during scene change, pulling my pants up and falling over a chair. That's nothing compared to my 'epic' faceplant as my friends like to say. I'm a total klutz. Fml. Well, I really hope you like this chapter. I'm writing it at 9:45, so please excuse any grammer mistakes. Although, I'm sure my lovely grammer nazi will read this chapter and phone me immediately if she spots one mistake. Damn.**_

All he could see was Near. That's all he _wanted _to see, to _feel, _to _taste_. Mello's lips against the other males felt like heaven. Kissing Near was better than chocolate.  
He wrapped his arms around the albino tightly as he pressed against him with more intensity. Mello softly nipped at his pale throat, enjoying the quiet gasp he heard his boyfriend breathe. Near was so damned adorable. "M-Mello." Near gasped again as Mello's tongue traced the outline of the bite, sucking softly. "Oh, Mello. Wa-W-Wait." Mello chuckled hungrily as ran a hand through Near's hair.

"Don't tell me to wait, Near. I don't think I can stop kissing you." He mumbled into Near's neck inbetween kisses. "You smell delicious." Mello quietly breathed into his ear, causing the younger teen to shudder and grip Mello tighter. "But you taste even better." Near quivered once more, balling Mello's shirt into his fists. He lurched forward, almost knocking Mello off. Near placed his arms around Mello's neck and attacked his lips. _I've never seen Near lose control like this. He's always so...contained. I like this Near. _

"Mello. I've never felt this...this excitement," Near panted, "before in my life." Mello grinned and pushed the albino onto the bed.

"Just let yourself feel." Mello whispered, lying ontop of Near. "Believe me, you'll enjoy it."

There was suddenly a rapid knock on the door, and a voice penetrated the darkness. "Mello? Are you in bed?"

"Fuck, it's Roger." Mello hissed, shoving Near under the blankets. He climbed under as well, piling a couple of pillows ontop of Near.

"Yeah? Why?" The door crept open, light streaming into the room. Mello's heart pounded as fear seeped into his heart. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. He knows. He fucking knows._

"Ah, yes. Good. I heard loud noises," O_h Jesus, did he hear us? _"Coming from Trevyn's bedroom. However, when I approached the door and knocked, it became completely silent. I opened the door and spotted Matt asleep in the floor. Is there any reason as to why he isn't in your bedroom?" Roger asked irritably.

"Oh. Dunno. He mentioned something about tutoring. Perhaps they planned on an all nighter?" Damn that was a load of bullshit. The only 'all nighter' Matt would pull would involved defeating a video game for the fourth or fifth time in an attempt to shatter an old record. "Matt excels in Chemistry and I believe Trevyn is falling behind."

"Alright. Thank you, Mello. But, be sure to tell Matt that he can not sleep in another dorm on a school night. I do appreciate his effort to be helpful," Mello could have sworn he had heard Roger add, _for once,_ under his breath. "Goodnight, pleasant dreams, Mello." The door shut once more, all light vanishing from the room. Mello could practically hear Near exhale.

"I should leave once Roger has enough time to leave this hallway. I must return to my room before he finds out that I am missing from my chambers." Near was trembling, not with pleasure this time, but fear. Mello wanted to steal all of Near's fears away and absorb them so he wouldn't have any worries left in the world.

"Okay. At least let me hold you for those three minutes." Mello felt Near's head craddle into his chest. "I'm sorry we have to hide, Near. Damn it I'm so sorry. I would love to be open with you."

"It isn't your fault, Mello. It's understandable that we must hide who we are. Roger would seperate us. I don't want to lose Mello." Near's voice was sad, just as Mello's heart felt.

"I don't want to lose you either." Mello whispered, pulling him closer. "I wish I could smash you into me, so you would always be with me." Mello laughed as Near winced, a horrified expression crossing his face.

"But Mello's chest is very thick and hard! You would break me if you attempted to do that!" Mello shook his head, still chucking, and kissed Near's forehead softly.

"Well, Near. I promise you. One day, we won't have to hide. I promise you, that if Roger somehow discovers us, we will _not_ be seperated. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the both of us, especially you."

"It's nice to have a person care about me. I enjoy to feeling of being needed. It's quite nice."

"You've always been needed, Near. The world would be a sucky place without you. L needs you." Okay, that last one hurt. L didn't need him, he needed Mello, but who was Mello to mention that now?

"Hm. Alright. Goodnight Mello." Near pressed two, thin lips to Mello's cheek as he climbed out of the bed. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Near."

**_This really wasn't a filler, I SWEAR IT HAS IMPORTANCE. It feels like this whole story has been nothing but filler so far. T.T Fuck. I love Mello and Near soo much and they were being neglected. So, yeah (This following part is now directed to my grammer nazi):_ Well, grammer nazi, I'm expecting a text or phone call any minute with you pointing out something I screwed up. Can't wait to hear from you . _*coughs.* Anywho, reviews=inspiration! Let me know how I did with this chapter, I'm sort of worried about how I portrayed Mello and Near!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_He felt as if he had never felt before. Every sensation he experienced, caused Light to cry out his lovers name and dig his claws deeper into L's back. He shuddered as he came once more, but that didn't slow L down. Two lips were suddenly pressed against his before they began to travel down his throat, ending with a soft nip. Light called L's name out once more, his voice growing hoarse. This man was like a machine…. A beautiful, pleasurable machine._

_ "Light?" A voice penetrated through L's moans as Light turned his head, immediately gasping. His father stood in the threshold of his doorway, mouth agape. Light felt sick. He tensed as L pulled out, quickly covering the two up. "What the hell have you done, son?" The disgust, the disappointment, the utter _revulsion_ on Sorchio's face frightened Light._

_ "Dad, wait! I can…I can explain." Light sputtered out, reaching a trembling hand out. _

_ "Explain what? You're not even my son. It would be dishonorable to my own name to claim you. You're an abomination," He seethed. Light could feel tears swelling in his eyes as his dad walked away._

_ "No! Dad! Please, come back!" He shouted, wrapping a sheet around himself as he climbed out of the bed. Suddenly, he was at his house, fully dressed and standing in the kitchen with his family. _

_ "Light," His mother began, a look of shame on her face, "please remove your things from my house. Do not ever return." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder as Sayu looked away from Light._

_ "Sayu! Please, you understand, right?" Light pleaded towards his sister as he collapsed to his knees. She had always loved him. She would love him even if she knew the truth, right?"_

_ "Of course you're on your knees, freak." She spat before vanishing along with her parents. Nothing but smoke remained._

_ "No!" Light shouted. "No! Please, I'm still your son! I haven't changed! I'm still Light!" He felt desperate and alone. He felt so, so alone…_

_ He slowly stood, ignoring the weakness in his .knees. Light turned to walk out of the house, but the barrel of a pistol met his face. His father cocked the gun and scowled. "You need to be sent to hell as fast you can possibly get there." He whispered, pulling the trigger. Light screamed as the bullet pierced his flesh-_

Light's eyes flew open. He tried to sit, but a strong arm was wrapped around his frail body. He glanced over his shoulder to see a bare L fast asleep. L only slept after sex. He could feel himself trembling still. That dream-no, nightmare- had been so realistic. With a slender, quivering finger, he felt the spot on his forehead where the gun had been pressed. It felt warm. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to relax. He always felt safe in L's arms, but now-his eyes remained glued on the door, as if he waiting for his father to come busting through. "I'm safe." He mumbled, sinking into L's chest. "My father doesn't suspect anything. Our bedroom door is locked, and he is in his room, three floors below us. Nothing bad will happen." He continued whispering quietly to himself before he fell into a dreamless sleep…

**_XxX_**

Mello sleepily walked through the hallway of Whammy's, heading towards the kitchen. He was craving hot chocolate. With a closed fist, he rubbed his eye as he placed a hand on the common room door. He pushed it open and stepped through before freezing. He could hear two voices sitting on the couches. Mello placed a hand to his mouth and quietly crouched down. Damn it. Why did the common room have to be in front of the kitchen? Mello listened as the voices grew louder. The moonlight lit up their faces as Mello squinted. It was two older teens. They looked almost seventeen. Mello glanced at his own body. He almost looked fifteen.

"A, you're always getting beat up. Tell me who fucked with you this time. I'll break their necks." One of the voices snarled. A, or at least Mello guessed the second voice belonged to whoever A was, spoke softly,

"I'm sorry, B. I don't know who it was. They were teasing me about some math question I got right in Trig. No, don't give me that look. You know your eyes don't scare me." Mello adjusted his position on the floor better so he could see the two. A boy with a swollen eye and a tattered shirt sat opposite of a taller teen. Mello's stomach churned. The taller teen resembled L from a distance… They had the same hair color, same hair style, he even hunched over while sitting, except there must have been something about B's eyes that he couldn't see. A placed a hand on B's cheek, weakly smiling. "Just think. It would be much worse if people knew I was a gay genius." He laughed bitterly. B growled.

"No it wouldn't. People wouldn't fuck with you because they would already be in the hospital wing." B snapped. A cocked his head to the side, his straight, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Why would they be in the hospital wing?"

"If someone knew you were gay, then they would know I was gay and with you. That person would probably try to mess with me, or I would hear a comment and simply attack them and fatally wound said person." B pulled A into his arms, kissing his forehead softly. "I love you, and no one is going to hurt you anymore. Got it? I want names."

"No, B. And no one will find out about me being gay as long as you keep your loud, angry mouth shut." A leaned into B's embrace, a sense of relief overcoming his features. "You're so violent."

"Sorry," B muttered, almost too quietly for Mello to hear. "I'm just protective and well, angry."

"Come on, it's late. We should return to our room. I still can't believe you found me in here." The voices faded away and Mello remained still for a few more minutes until he was certain they were gone.

So he and Near weren't the only gay ones here….there were others like them. Mello wanted to find this B guy again. The chocolatier scurried out of the common room, practically running into his own, the hot chocolate forgotten. Maybe B could help Mello figure out what do.

**_Not a useless chapter, actually important. Yay. Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I love you guys. The reviews really did inspire me to get this chapter done, the next will have more importance so it should be more interesting. I hope bringing B into the story doesn't freak anyone out. If you don't know who Beyond Birthday is, I totally suggest reading some fanfics about him or Another Note. He is a pretty kick ass character.  
Anyhoo, I have ten days left of school. YES! Which means I will be posting one shots and a new chapter story soon! Mwahaha! Reviews would be lovely. Let me know how I'm doing!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Light? Is there any reason why you aren't talking to me…again?" L asked, taking a bite of cake as he swiveled around in his computer chair to face the eighteen year old. "Any reason at all?" Light refused to avert his gaze from the screen in front of him and only mumbled his response loud enough for the detective to _somewhat_ hear.

"No. Just busy, shouldn't you be busy? We've all been busy. So busy that we can't talk." L raised a brow as his lover straightened his tie, eyes not breaking their hold on the screen once.

"Yes, we have been rather preoccupied with various cases and the Kira case, but Matsuda and I managed to have a rather lovely conversation on which flavor of pocky is truly the best, just this morning. Obviously we have had time for conversation." As Matsuda nodded his head in agreement, L watched Light with wide eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the nightmare you had the other night?" L asked. Light's hands became immediately clenched in his lap as he span away from his computer to face the detective.

"What?"

"Light-kun has nightmares? That's so adorable!" Matsuda clapped his hands together, a big smile plastered on his lips. "And Ryuzaki-kun heard it!" He was giggling now, but froze in mid clap as he realized Light and L were staring. His cheeks became tinted with red as he stood from his chair. "I'll be going now. I think I heard Aizawa-chan calling!" Matsuda dashed out of the room, the door clanging behind him.

"Matsuda think's your adorable," L murmured, jerking the thin chain between the two. Light came rolling towards him reluctantly. L reach his hand out, gently brushing it with the brunette.

"That's not important. How did you know that I had a nightmare?"

"You talk in your sleep almost every night, Light. I sometimes only concentrate on what you say instead of thinking of other things. Actually, it helps _me_ sleep." L softly smiled. "You were trembling a lot, that's why I assumed it was a nightmare. You continuously moaned the term _gay_." Light blushed, eyes averting to the ground.

"You heard that? Ah, well. I did have a nightmare." L cocked his head to the side, not understanding why his Kira was embarrassed.

"Is it wrong to desire more information about your nightmare?" L asked. Light nervously looked at the door before leaping to his feet. He tugged on L's wrist, pulling him from his seat.

"Let's go to our room and discuss this,"

The door was shut, and Light was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "I had a nightmare about my father walking in on us."

"You mean your father stumbled into our shared bedroom and discovered us being intimate?"

"Why must you word things so awkwardly?" Light lifted his face, an amused expression replacing his original tensed.

"Is this wrong?" L asked, confused. "I assumed that's what you meant."

"It was, L. But after he 'stumbled in' he began shouting at me, basically telling me I was an abomination to mankind…that I wasn't his son." A frown replaced Light's smile. "Remember when you asked why I hadn't told my family? My dream brought all my fears of their reactions, to the surface. Disgust, anger, and hate. I don't want to lose my family." Light's voice quivered and grew softer. L sat beside him on the bed, pulling the younger male into his arms. Within the detectives mind, he could hear the L side of him warning: _This is Kira. This is who you are meant to destroy, capture, and bring to justice! He deserves every bit of sorrow he is feeling._ But Lawliet craved for more. Lawliet wanted to feel loved, to feel _needed_. He desired the touch of his lover, to feel of his lover's lips against his own. It was the first time he had felt as if someone wanted him. He _was _wanted. Right now Light needed encouragement. He needed to feel loved and safe. L only hoped he could make Light feel both of those things.

"It was merely a phantom of your imagination preying on your deepest fears and current thoughts. Nothing like that would ever happen, Light. I promise you. I also give you my word that I shall never pressure you to expose your sexuality to your parents. It is a decision that is ultimately yours and I can't take that away." L stroked Light's hair, gently rubbing a strand in between his frail fingers.

"I love you," Light whispered, burying his face into L's chest. L's heart skipped a beat. Light rarely used that term. L placed his lips to Light's head, kissing his lover tenderly.

"I love you too."

_**Major action next chapter! I hope you guys aren't getting too bored. I'm currently writing a lemon for my grammar nazi, :D I didn't think I could write one, but check it out if you get bored! Also, I'm considering writing a separate M rated Matt/Mello story. Hmm. Reviews would be loved! I'm getting so depressed because I bombed my Geometry test today. Sigh. At least I finally received my end of year exam results! :D I scored advanced in English and was two points away from it in Biology! And I thought I was going to fail! Mwahaha! Let me know how you think the story is going!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Shut the fuck up!" An angry, boiling voice roared from inside the common room. Mello froze in mid step, dropping his chocolate bar at the sound of the familiar voice. That had to be that boy, B. Mello peered around the doorway to gain a better view of what was going on. Two older teens stood in the middle of the floor, one with a cocked fist. Another was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap, resembling discarded laundry. One of the boys who was standing had messy dark black hair, the other was a blonde. "I fucking mean it! If you ever fuck with A again, I will not hesitate to kick your obnoxious, daft ass all the way to fucking Japan itself. I will be the last face you will ever see, do you understand? Or have I used too many big words?" B seethed, jerking the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Mello?" Mello turned to see Near behind him, tugging on his shirt. "What's going on?"

"Two boys are fighting." He muttered, pulling Near beside him. "Do you see that teen on the ground?" Mello pointed to who he assumed was A. Near nodded. "He is secretly with that guy!" He now directed his gaze to B who was hovering over the blonde. "His name is B."

"They're gay?" Near asked skeptically, raising a brow? "Really? How do you know?"

"I sort of overheard one of their conversations one night." Mello grinned, snapping a piece of chocolate off. "That A kid gets the crap beat out of him because he's so smart or whatever. And B is always trying to defend him, so I'm assuming that's what's going on this time." Near only nodded, staring intently into the room.

"Humans are so interesting. We are incredibly barbaric to prey on other's insecurities when they in fact are our own." Near mused as the scene unfolded in front of them. B lunged forward punching the guy in front of him. The blonde stumbled back from the impact, attempting to gain his balance. He failed miserably. B then swung his leg up, kicking him onto the floor. The blonde yelped as the foot made contact with his rib cage. Mello cringed. He would be sore tomorrow.

"What's going on in here!" Roger shouted, running past Mello and Near. All eyes averted to Roger before most scrambled away in an attempt to avoid trouble. "Beyond! Stop that right now! Let him go!" Roger wrenched B off of the blonde and tossed him to the floor beside A, who was sitting up now, eyes wide. "You, go to the nurses office and report to my office immediately. Beyond, Ada, let's go." Mello grabbed Near by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the door as Roger stormed past.

"Damn, he's going to punish them, Near!" Mello hissed. "That's not right! B was just defending that nerd!"

"Nerd is a rather offensive term Mello," Near interjected with a frown.

"You're only saying that because you are one." Mello shook his head and began to tug the albino down the long hallway. "Let's go back to my room. Matt's wanting want to teach you how to play a video game."

Hours passed as Matt attempted to teach Near how to play Red Steel. He thought that would be a simple, new gamer, type of game to help ease Near into the gaming world. He was wrong. So, so wrong. And the broken nose he had received when Near had jerked his Wii remote back, proved this. "It's fine, Near." Matt whimpered through blurry eyes as he rushed out their bedroom door.

"I feel so guilty." Near dropped his remote and turned to Mello with big black eyes. "I never meant to injure Matt. He should not have given me such a violent game with such a violent weapon. I don't like this toy, Mello."

Mello glanced up from his Physics book with a laugh. Near was too damned cute sometimes. "It's fine, Near. I promise. Matt had it coming anyway," He slid off the bed and sat on the floor, pulling Near into his lap. He smiled as Near tucked a stray hair behind Mello's ear. Mello placed his own hand over Near's as Near tenderly brushed his cheek with his slender fingers. "I've broken his nose many times."

"I'm sure you have," Near muttered as he rested his head on Mello's chest. "You've broken lots of noses." Mello only wrapped his arms around Near and kissed his head. "Do you think those boys will get in a lot of trouble?"

"At the moment I don't really care." Mello slowly began to lay back, bringing Near with him as he did so. Near chuckled and sprawled out on Mello, his face hovering above the blonde. Near pressed his lips against Mello's as he squeezed the albino closer to him. "I can only think about you, right now, Near." A blush crept across Near's face as Mello grinned.

"I like the way Mello feels against me." Now Mello flushed. He wasn't expecting his cute Near to say something so…so sexual. He began to remember when he and Near were interrupted by Roger. He could remember how Near felt, how he sounded. "Obviously Mello likes it too?" Near cocked his head to the side as Mello began to gain a problem. Mello scowled.

"Shut up!"

"Boys," Mello's heart stopped: he couldn't breathe as he averted his eyes to the doorway. Roger was standing, eyes narrowed, mouth open in obvious repulsion. "My office. Now."

**XxX**

"Damn it, Light! Stop teasing me!" L groaned, mouth opened. Light sniggered as he dangled two cherries away from his lover. L reached out with his tongue, only to lick the stem. Light pulled the fruit away and placed one in his mouth. L shoved Light into his chair, leaping out of his own. He landed in Light's lap, mouth on his. The other male was taken by surprise as L gently bit the cherry away. L pulled back and resumed his previous position in his chair as the door swung open to reveal a very flustered Matsuda.

"Sir! Ryuzaki, sir!" L swallowed the cherries quickly, causing Light to wonder if he had even chewed them. "Aizawa has sent me to ask you something."

"Yes?" L coughed, resisting the urge to punch his esophagus. Those damn cherries were going down the wrong tube.

"Do you have any leads on the second Kira? Aizawa believes he may have something and he seeks permission-"

"Yes, yes, Matsuda. Aizawa may do as he pleases with this lead. I do request one thing. You will be Aizawa's partner if you go on a stake. Do not allow him to take Mogi or Mr. Sorichio." L paused, biting his thumb.

"Actually, would you mind dismissing Mr. Sorichio and Mogi? Tell them that Light and I have our own lead on Kira and we will be the only ones pursuing, it might risk the case if there are more than two detectives on it, we mustn't draw attention to ourselves." Matsuda nodded feverishly. "Thank you," Matsuda turned and walked back out the door. L turned to face Light.

"Why did you do that?" Light asked.

"Well, I believe our Matsuda has a crush on Aizawa, and I wanted to spend time with you. My world's been feeling a little dark, lately."

"Quit with the name jokes!"

"But you light up my life!"

"Must I punch you again?"

"Must I roundhouse kick you again?"

"No," Light scowled, "I would rather avoid that." He pulled on his restraint, successfully rolling his lover towards him. L laughed and held his hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb. Light sighed at the tender touch of L. His hands felt so smooth, so cold. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to come out to my family. I want to be with you openly, L. I," Light took a deep breath. "I love you, L. I want everyone to know who I love. I'm not ashamed to be your boyfriend, I'm proud of it."

"Nah." L casually stated, still rubbing Light's palm. Light's eyes flew open as he pulled his hand away.

"_Nah?_" Light asked incredulously. "Did the three greatest detectives in the world just seriously say _nah?_"

"Correct. You shouldn't do something you aren't 100% comfortable with, Light. This is a decision you will never be able to take back." Light frowned and shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to take it back. Tomorrow night I'm telling my family who I am and who I have chosen to be with." L shrugged and took his hand once more, pulling him out of his chair.

"Perhaps we should celebrate." L murmured seductively, pulling Light up the stairs. He swept his Kira into his arms and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Meanwhile downstairs, L's cellphone laid abandoned on his computer desk vibrating loudly. A single name flashed across the screen.

**_Mello_**

**I know it took FOREVER for this crappy chapter but I've been so lazy. I'm out of school and it feels nice to just lay around and play Sims all day and night. Haha. I didn't really like this chapter, like I said. But it's getting there. I've already written the next chapter and I love it! This story is really finally getting to what it was supposed to be about! Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry to voice my sexual orientation at this time. I cannot hide who I truly am any longer. Mom, dad, I'm gay. No, that sounds too formal. Okay, how about this. I'm sorry, but I am about to tell you something you may not approve of, or necessarily want to hear, or it may upset you. I want to remind you that I will always be your son and I will always love you-but I'm gay. No, damn it, that sounds stupid. Just listen up. You see, mom and dad, I'm a big flamer. I love to take it or give it up the ass. I'm in love with Ryuzaki and we have splendid man sex quite often. At times I fear we may destroy the task force with our violent, marvelous sex. Envious? I know." Light chuckled as L softly smiled, his arms tightly wrapped around his lover. He shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close.

"You fear that we may destroy this building? I must be a better lover than I originally imagined." L murmured into Light's hair. "I'm in favor with the latter speech. It seems to compliment me to your parents. Perhaps that might make them like me a bit more."

"I wish I could say that." Light cuddled closer to L's chest, deeply inhaling his lovers intoxicating scent. "I don't know, L. You have never been in a dilemma quite like mine before, have you?"

"No, I cannot say I have. However, I did have to come out to my gay best friend when I was younger."

"You had a gay best friend?" Light's eyes snapped open. "Really?"

"Yes, and he was my first boyfriend, as well. Too bad he lost his mind. He was the first person I felt true attachment to." Light looked up to see L's emotionless expression. He could see the phantom of pain in his dark eyes.

"What was his name?"

"That's not really important. Ah, perhaps we should go downstairs? I'm certain we could be using this valuable time to continue the hunt for Kira." L disentangled himself from Light, allowing the other to drop onto the bed with a gasp. He tugged on their chain, causing Light to glare.

"Must you always do that? I find it exceedingly annoying." Light snapped, crawling out of the bed.

"You don't seem to mind it in bed," L whispered seductively in Light's ear. Light attempted to repress his shudder, but failed. "Did I succeed in arousing you once again?" L's eyes grew big as he stared at Light. Light cringed away from the gaze.

"Stop acting so creepy!"

"I have the behavior of a creep?" L asked thoughtfully, chewing on his thumb. "Why does this sound familiar?"

"Because you tend to act socially awkward and most people find that inappropriate. It's not normal."

"I'm not normal, Light." He continued with his eyes and smiled. "Do you find my actions inapt?" Light rolled his eyes and drug L in for a kiss.

"I find your awkwardness cute."

"Thank you. So when are we telling your parents that you are indeed a 'Flamer' as you put it?" Light sighed and placed his face in his hands. Okay, L's awkwardness wasn't so cute right now.

**_XxX_**

"How the hell do you think you could manage to separate us? We take all of the same classes and he lives in the dorm beside me and Matt. Fuck you, old man. You can't stop Near and I from being together." Mello sneered, fists clenched as he stood beside Near who was currently resided on the floor.

"I will simply transfer you to the older teens wing of the orphanage and arrange you to obtain a new class schedule. This is my orphanage, mind you, I have the final say of everything. Homosexuality is a sin that shall not be tolerated here at Wammy's." Roger snapped. "It is sickening."

"You're probably a big homo yourself! I don't care where the fuck you place me or him, you can't keep me away from Near. I'm tired of pretending that I hate him. I'm tired of trying to surpass him, not that I wont of course. I'm tired of hurting him every time you come around; just to make sure our secret is safe. I'm not going to pretend to be who I'm not. That's not what I do. I'm gay and I'm fucking proud of it, bitch." Mello spat. Near shifted uncomfortably on the floor and leaned against Mello's legs. He didn't want to be separated from Mello. Mello made him feel safe and loved. He made him feel _wanted_. Then again, he didn't exactly want Mello expelled from Wammy's which was sure to happen if he continued with this behavior. But Near wasn't about to point that out to him. It was best to allow Mello to exercise his anger with Roger so it wasn't directed at him. Mello may not enjoy hurting Near but he seemed to love yelling at him. Then again, that's how Mello worked.

"I shall not tolerate that language or behavior Mello. Think of what L will think." Roger shook his head, disappointed. Mello's jaw dropped.

"L fucking knows. Yeah, he _knows_. And guess what? _He supports us_. L isn't a conservative prick like you, _Mr. Roger_." Mello was trembling now with rage. Fuck Roger! He couldn't threaten them with the L card. Yeah, L fucking knows, bitch.

"Get out of my office. Now. I would have expected this from Mello, but I thought you were smarter Near." Roger removed his glasses and wiped them off, his expression was pained. "Near, pack your things. Since you don't have a roommate, moving you shall be easier. You will have a new room by nightfall."

"No!" Mello exploded. "Near isn't moving anywhere!"

"Enough." Near sharply said, as he slowly stood up. "It's fine, Mello. Let's go." Mello's face contorted into one of silent fury. He took a deep breath and stormed from the room, the door clanging as it hit the wall. Near quietly followed as Mello punched a hole in the wall with every step he took. Heads were peeking out of their rooms to see what was going on. Some appeared surprised, other's not so much. Everybody at Wammy's had grown use to Mello's tirades.

Matt thankfully wasn't in their shared dorm as Mello punched the door open. "I'm leaving, Near. I'm fucking leaving and you can come with me if you want. We'll finally have a good life, just the two of us. We'll figure our way out. We're not the top two students here for nothing." Near stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

**_Cliffhangers ftw! :D Sorry it took a while to update. I forgot that I hadn't updated since May and I've been on a Death Note marathon all day so it really inspired this chapter. Siiiiigh. Everyone who has intelligence and can read between the lines can totally tell that they love each other. I'm beginning to fall in love with LxLight aaaaallll over again!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Their faces, contorted with revulsion and shock, made Light's stomach tighten. Sorichio gazed into his sons eyes with disappointment, while Sayu stood rigid with one hand clamped firmly over her mouth. "Light," his mother softly said, her voice gentle and calm. "Are you sure your….are you sure this is the lifestyle you really need?" A hint of desperation was in her tone. Before Light could answer, his father interrupted him.

"Light, how could you be-" Sorichio chocked on the word as if it was verbal poison to say the term 'Gay.' "To love another man is a sin against God; it's…its abhorrence! Do you understand the way society views homosexuality? Do you even _realize_ what your punishment in _Hell_ will be? Light, please! Consider what God will do to _you_!" Said sinner began trembling. Hearing the absolute disgust in their voices made him want to disappear, leave and never return, drop off the face of the planet; _write his own name in the Notebook_. A frail hand suddenly brushed his shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, may I say, although I am a firm agnostic, you too have sinned against God? Your daughter has, I most certainly have, even your preacher…love is meant to be simple, yet human nature causes it to be so absurdly complex. Obviously loving someone of the same sex is not Light's choice. Look at the poor boy. Pale, quivering, and full of such terrible distress. Do you enjoy feeling this way? Do you like to be frightened of your own family? While I lacked parents or siblings, my close observations and well, common sense at that, had led me to the conclusion that a family is meant to be accepting and gentle with one another. Am I wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami?" L blinked, his face unchanging. Sayu gaped at the man before nodding in agreement.

"I agree with Ryuzaki," The girl whispered. "True love, is love. We can't judge, it's not our place-" Sayu was abruptly interupted by Soirchio's booming voice.

"Sayu, you don't _understand_ how severe this matter is. Go to your room _now_." The finality in her father's voice said there was no room of arguing. "I am afraid I don't agree with you, L." Sorichio stated the detectives name as a form of defiance.

"Then I am afraid my boyfriend, no I'm sorry-that sounds too _high schoolish_," L slipped his hand into Light's dangling one and smiled, "_my lover_ and I shall be leaving. Visit us at the headquarters if you so desire, Mr. Yagami. Do you have anything to add, Light?" Light, who was currently caught in a state of shock, was too busy attempting to comprehend what had just occurred. He barely shook his head, hardly acknowledging his lover. L nodded and tugged the younger male behind him, leading the genius out the front door.

Once in the car, L let out a soft sigh, "That went pretty well, don't you think, Light?" Light busted into laughter and wrapped his arm around his hunched lover. He softly kissed L's scarlet cheek and whispered,

"I love you so much, L."

_**XxX**_

Near sat on the edge of his bland bed, his hands clenched around two brightly colored transformers. He had two options, two life changing decisions to make within the next fifteen minutes.

To leave Whammy's would be to erase any possible future he might obtain through the orphanage. It would destroy his chance of succeeding L and place his own life in danger. But, it meant being free with Mello. Mello, the one thing he loved more than knowledge and duty. Except, this plan of his was so flawed. Where would they go? What would be their source of income? Could two fifteen year old boys even get jobs, when they aren't of age or even have files saying they exist? (Upon entering Whammy's and getting alias's, all records of their previous lives were destroyed) Yet he didn't have to leave... there was the other option…

If he were to remain here, were would Mello be? There wasn't a Near if there wasn't a Mello. They completed each other. However, his future would continue as it was. Only Mihael would not be a part of it. Near placed his face in his hands. For the first time in his fourteen years of living, he did not have the answer. He could consider more of the pros and cons of leaving or staying, but really it came down to one thing.

To keep or lose Mello. "I enjoy stability, schedules, and rules. All of which are enforced within the gates of Whammy's." Near mumbled to himself. Mello despises all three. "He's impulsive, driven, passionate, wild, dark, humorous, protective," Near paused, gazing around his pale room, "and loving." Near did not doubt Mello's feelings for him. Mello had to love Near. "I love Mello." He whispered, realization dawning upon him. "I have to go."

Mello stalked to and fro against the wrought iron gate. His bag, thrown hastily together, slumped over his shoulder. Withdrawing his cellphone, he checked the time. A quarter past six. He had been standing out here for fifteen minutes, waiting. "I'll give him five more minutes." An undertone of fear resided in Mello's strong voice. "If he isn't here, I'm leaving." The blonde's heart began racing in anticipation and fear that Near would not show.

Near wasn't the type to do something so risky~

Near did not _need_ Mello as Mello _desperately _needed Near. He ran a hand through his straight locks of hair. Near had the capability to live in solitude, to be so alone in world full of so many faces… People to him were merely pieces on a chessboard. This is exactly why Near would serve as a better L. He wasn't so emotional. He didn't feel, most of the time. That's how he got by. They each had their own way of dealing with inner turmoil, and outward pain. Near was one extreme, Mello the opposite extreme. They completed each other.

"Fuck him," Mello removed his phone from his pocket, slowly flipping it up. A minute past his deadline, it read. "I'll do just fine on my own." He seethed, turning to face the old gate. Mello expertly placed two hands between the black bars, pulling himself up. Within seconds he was to the top, preparing to leap off. He had done this so many nights before with Matt, it came naturally by now. Mello took a deep breath and jumped, dust flying in various directions when he landed. He proceeded to stalk forward not looking back. He didn't know where to go first, but that was okay. He would figure it out. Mello had enough euros to catch a bus ride to the airport, and from there, well, he could sneak on board.

"Mello!" A voice shouted behind him. Mello froze, turning only his head. He could see a glimpse of a boy in baggy white clothing.

**Tada? Yes, I'm not dead! I didn't write at all this summer, which sort of surprised me. But in all honesty, I was pretty busy. But that's not an excuse! I lacked any inspiration at all to write this chapter until last week in my AP Language class. Instead of rereading the Scarlet Letter like the good child I am, I wrote this chapter of Sour Sweets! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did! (Oh, and thanks for all the story alerts and favorites while I was on a mini vacation from writing, it meant the world to me see so many people still reading this fic and liking it!) You guys are the shizz! :D (P.S: Anybody here going to AWA? I'll be the Shizuo with Mikado and Izaya! xD)**


End file.
